


Party Time

by Buywood



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buywood/pseuds/Buywood
Summary: A short work for Korrasami goes canon anniversary!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 43





	Party Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! :) Edit: okay this is annoying it says I posted 12/20 but it's still 12/19, if that doesn't update ignore the posting date

“Korra, are you- are you okay?” Bolin glanced around furtively, trying to get a comprehensive glimpse of the chaos surrounding him.

“Yup. Absolutely peachy. Hand me that sword, will you?” Korra poked her head up from where it had been hidden by a large pile of decorative paper.

“The sword?”

“Yeah, the one right next to you.” Bolin didn’t move, so she added, “Quickly. I don’t have all day, you know.”

“Uh, okay.” Bolin handed her the sword, making sure to steer clear of the sharp edges. “What’re you doing, anyway?”

Korra looked up at him quizzically. “I thought you knew? Isn’t that why you’re here?”

“No?” Tried bolin, hoping this was an acceptable answer. 

“Oh. Then why are you here?”

“I just wanted to check in- see how you’re doing, and so on. I’m curious now; what are you doing?”

Korra walked over to a pile of boxes - holding the sword Bolin had handed her a moment ago - and started slicing them open. “It’s our anniversary! Asami’s busy with a project until this afternoon, and I wanted to do something cool for her. It’s our sixth, after all.”

“Your sixth what?” Korra turned from the boxes to stare at him. “Oh. Your sixth year together.”

“That’s the one.”

“Wow. It’s been a long time since you first came to Republic City, huh?”

“A very long time. And so much has changed since.”

Korra and Bolin shared a look; a nostalgic, bittersweet look that simultaneously conveyed longing for days past and contentment with the present. It was a look that conveyed meanings beyond words, meanings founded on bonds forged by blood and a shared sense of belonging. A look only friends could share.

“Hey, what’s with the mess?” Mako poked his head in the door, making Wu visible in the background, talking animatedly to a vendor. 

“Oh, it’s Korra and Asami’s anniversary and Korra wants to do something special.” Bolin gave his brother a hug and waved his eyebrows suggestively in Wu’s general direction. “Looks like you’re pretty busy yourself.”

Mako rolled his eyes. “Yes, well. Wu and I are going to get smoothies. Good luck, Korra. And happy anniversary.” He gave both of them a smile before heading out.

“I’ll have to bid you ado as well, Korra.” Bolin grinned at the mess. “Good luck!”

The door shut behind him with a solid click, leaving Korra alone in the dark, surrounded by mess. “Thanks. Glad someone managed to turn on a light before leaving.”

Korra turned and started stacking papers in neater piles after lighting a candle - the one sitting in the otherwise electrically-lit room for just that reason. “I’ve got a lot of work to do,” she muttered to herself. “Might as well get started.”

——

Picking up her now-organized pile of papers (and decorations) Korra pushed open the apartment door with her foot, taking care not to fall over and break anything. She’d need to set most of the decorations in the hallway while she set the rest up; there wasn’t much room in the apartment right now.

“Korra? Do you need help with anything?” Jinora was standing next to the pile of decorations s in the hall, wearing a confused - and slightly concerned - frown.

“Nope! I’m good, thanks. Just about to finish setting the decorations up.”

“Alright. Well, let me know if you need anything, okay?”

“Sure thing, will do.” Korra hoisted a 200-pound, meticulously decorated couch onto a small, elevated platform in the corner of the room. Jinora felt a smile tug at her lips - Korra might be a little extra, but her love for Asami (and desire for Asami to be happy) was undeniable.

“Great. Good luck.”

——

Korra pushed off the floor where she had been sitting (what was all the hype about chairs for? Chairs were ridiculous.) and admired her finished work. Unfortunately, it didn’t look quite as neat as she had wanted. Also unfortunately, she didn’t have any time to fix it. A click as a key turned in the lock, and Asami was back.

“Korra! I’m home,” said Asami, grinning. The grin turned into a confused frown as Asami took in her surroundings. “What-“

“Surprise! Happy anniversary!”

Asami grinned, the confusion leaving her countenance (mostly, anyway). Her grin turned into a grunt as Korra lifted her off the ground and gave her a hug Naga would be proud of before letting her down.

“What’s all the stuff for, Korra? And is that a couch?”

“Oh. Yeah, I thought you might want to sit after working all day.

“Huh.”

“Do you like it?”

Asami blinked. “Of course I like it. It just seems like a lot, is all.”

Korra’s face fell. “I knew it was too much. And it’s all a mess, and everything’s everywhere, and- I’m sorry, Asami. I wanted to do something special, and I ruined it.”

Asami took Korra’s hand in hers, shaking her head. “Korra, no. Look at me.” She waited until Korra did. “This is incredible. Not because it’s the best stuff, or the most extravagantly designed, but because it shows just how much you care; just how big your heart is. Like this couch, for example. Why did you get it? Honestly.”

“Well- because you’ve been working so hard recently, and I thought you might like somewhere to relax after work.” 

“And this?” asked Asami, holding up some scented bath salts. 

“Because that’s your favorite smell, and the bath salts are supposed to help with relaxation.”

Asami held up some chocolates. “And these?”

“Because you love chocolate, and blue is supposed to help people think, bring on new ideas and stuff.”

“See, Korra? This may be a mess- and it is a mess,” Asami said as Korra tried to smile. “But it’s a beautiful one, because everything in here was given with love. And live is what we’re celebrating, after all.”

Korra grinned, stepped forward, and gave Asami a hug. They sat there for a while, holding each other.

“I love you, Asami.”

“I love you too, Korra.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
